Losing What's Already Lost
by xorie5
Summary: Are you really losing something if you never had it to begin with? 3 POV's from the scene in the Plane after rescuing Superman from the water in SR. Please read! Story is better than summary!
1. Richard

This is a one shot from Richard's point of view, on the seaplane after they had gone back and gotten Superman. I was watching the movie, and I could see the emotions running through his eyes, and I just had to write what I know he must have been thinking at that moment…

"Richard!" Lois's yell reached his ears as the plane shook around them.

"I'm trying! It's too choppy!" He pushed the throttle up, increasing the speed. Looking ahead, he saw something that made his heart stop. "Oh God.." Desperately, he shoved the throttle to full, praying that the plane would lift off the water soon enough. The crossing pillars loomed, and the plane wasn't getting any higher. Swearing, he plunged the plane back to the sea, barely missing slamming into the rock, though the wing did graze a small shard.

His heart beating wildly in his chest, Richard pressed the plane forward, seeing the drop off at the end of the channel. He could feel the press of Jason's silent fear as they got closer and closer to the edge. And still the plane couldn't take off.

Suddenly, they were off, the ground falling out from under them. Then, the plane started falling. He could hear Jason's ragged breathing, and Lois' sounds of distress as the plane plunged into the mists. With a fierce yell, he pulled back on the yoke as hard as he could, trying to bring the nose up. Soon, he could feel the force of gravity working as the plane gathered lift, and rose into the sky, barely avoiding more shards of growing crystal.

Richard released a wild laugh of success as the aircraft leveled off, and the ride smoothed out. His mind went back to the man who was currently unconscious in the back of his plane. Seeing the illustrious "Man of Steel" weak and in pain was an eye opener for someone who had seen him lift the stern of a ship clear out of the water. He knew that the reason that he was here was because Lois had said something about him dying, and when Richard had looked into her eyes, he had seen something that made his heart clench in fear. He had seen love. So, back into the storm they went, until Jason spotted him, barely keeping above the water. As soon as he had landed, Lois had opened the door and jumped into the cold Atlantic water, ignoring any risk to herself in her furry to save Superman.

He had waited up on the seaplane, worry causing his heart to beat wildly in his chest when she didn't surface. When they did, he had immediately dived in, pulling the two out, and trying to get the plane back in the air.

He tossed a glance over his shoulder as the sounds of Lois searching through the tool box reached his ears, pulling his mind back to the present. She grabbed a pair of pliers and pulled Superman onto his side. He looked away again as she gripped the shard of whatever it was with the pliers and pulled. At Superman's yell of pain, Richard couldn't help but wince. Suddenly, the cabin pressure changed.

"Whoa!" he yelled, reaching to stable himself. He looked back to see Lois throw the offending piece of rock out into the ocean. Then she closed the hatch and knelt again by Superman. Richard watched amazed as the man opened his eyes and looked at Lois.

"How did you find me?" he asked, confusion marking his face. Lois didn't say anything, she just turned to look at Jason. Superman looked between the boy and Lois for a few moments. "Thank you." With a small groan he struggled to gain his feet. When he did, he stood uncertainly for a few moments before gathering his strength to him. After a moment, he reached behind him and opened the door. Again, Richard was forced to grab hold of something as the pressure changed. In the back of his mind, he knew that he should be watching where they were going, but he wasn't able to tear his eyes away from the scene taking place in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Lois cried, still kneeling on the floor of the plane. The Man of Steel just looked at her, his eyes filled with emotions battling to escape.

"I have to go back." The final tone of his deep baritone voice broking no argument. But that didn't mean that Lois wasn't going to try.

"You're hurt!" The pleading in her voice was unmistakable, but Superman chose to ignore it. Richard watched as Lois' eyes filled with tears. At that moment, Richard knew that he had lost her heart. But then, maybe it wasn't losing it if he had never had it in the first place. It tore his heart to see her kneeling there; staring up at the man she loved, had always loved. He always hated to see her in pain, and now, it looked as though she was being ripped apart from the inside.

Superman took one last look at Lois, then smiled sadly. "Goodbye Lois." Lois started to stand, her hand reaching out to grab him before he could leave. But he was already gone, and her heart bled. And Richard's heart bled with hers.


	2. Lois

* * *

"Richard!" Lois cried out as the plane shuddered around her. She looked up to the front as he replied.

"I'm trying! It's too choppy!"

Lois turned her attention back on the man whose head was in her lap. She had never seen him so weak before, and her heart was beating wildly in fear for his life. As the plane rattled, she tried to steady his head, making the journey as comfortable as possible.

_Just hold on, hold on. You can't leave me again! _

Lois' mind was racing, and the ride wasn't getting any smoother. Suddenly she felt the plane lift off and glanced out the cockpit window. What she saw made her heart stop. Two crossing crystals were directly in their path. She let go of Superman's face and grabbed for support as the plane dived back down to the icy waters below.

She could see the fear in her son's eyes as the plane continued to fail to lift off. Her heart clenched in pain as she thought about her son. She started praying with everything that she had that Richard would be able to take off. She risked another glance at the front and felt her heart jump to her throat as they went over the edge of the channel. Suddenly she was being pressed up against the wall as they plunged nose first into the mists. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the rocks if they did crash. Suddenly she was pressed down as the plane lifted and rose up, just missing more growing rocks.

Dimly she heard Richard's wild laugh of relief, but all her attention was back on the man on the ground. Gently she turned him over, seeing that he wasn't laying on his back all the way, as though trying to avoid laying on his right side. Her questing fingers found a shard sticking out of his back.

"Oh my god, oh my god." She muttered to herself, knowing the only thing that could penetrate Superman's skin. Frantically she searched through the tool box until she found a pair of pliers.

Grasping the edge of the kryptonite, she pulled as gently as she could, trying to remove it from his body. At his first sound of distress, she felt her heart bleed. Steeling herself, she pulled harder, her eyes starting to sting with tears as he cried out in pain. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she felt the kryptonite come loose. Taking it from the pliers, she looked at it in horror as she saw the blood that stained it. She had never seen his blood before, had thought it impossible. Now she stood and opened the side door of the plane, ignoring Richard's exclamation as she threw the offending piece of kryptonite into the ocean where she knew it would never be seen again.

As soon as that was done, she struggled to close the door again, then knelt on the ground by his head. She watched as his eyes opened slowly and focused on her. Confusion swam through his bright blue eyes.

"How did you find me?" he asked, his voice slightly raspy. Lois didn't say anything. She just turned and looked towards the seat. At that moment Jason leaned forward and smiled. Turning back to him, she watched as his eyes flickered between her and her son. No, _their _son. Though he didn't know that yet. After a moment, his eyes met hers again.

"Thank you." He said. Lois shifted back as he struggled to gain his feet. When he did, she could only watch as he gathered his strength back. Her brows creased in confusion as he turned and opened the cabin door.

"What are you doing?" she cried, every part of her being wanting to reach out and grab him. He just looked at her, a deep emotion swimming in his eyes. Lois didn't have to look twice to know that it was love.

"I have to go back." He replied, his voice causing her heart to break all over again. She had to fight. There was no way that she was going to let him leave her again.

"You're hurt!" Even though it was a statement, she knew that everyone in the plane could hear the secret plea underneath it. Her hands started to tremble as Superman gave her one last long look. Eyes overflowing, Lois felt a piece of her heart die as she heard possible the last words she would ever hear from him again.

"Good bye Lois." Her hand reached out, trying to grab hold of him before he left. Her hand grasped nothing but empty space.

He was gone.


	3. Clark

This is the last of the POVs. This is from Clark's POV.

* * *

"Now fly."

With those words, Lex Luthor pushed him forward, his eyes soaking up the pleasure of watching the famed "Man of Steel" fight to push himself upright.

Clark struggled to gain his feet. The shard of kryptonite in his side drove sharp agony throughout his entire body. All of his strength was gone, and he barely made it to his feet. Swaying, he turned to face Luthor, who held up both of his hands, the broken half of kryptonite a blazing sign of his weakness.

Breathing hard, he stepped backwards, and lost his balance. His last view was of Luthor, grinning maliciously as he fell over the edge. Then the view of the stormy sky was presented to his eyes as he fell. The sensation was a strange one. He was so used to being able to defy gravity, that finally being subject to its power was frightening.

Suddenly, pain like thousands of tiny knives hit his back as the icy water swelled up to enveloped him. As the water swallowed him, he turned and reached behind him, trying desperately to get a grasp on the kryptonite that pierced his side. He got his fingers on it once and pulled, the pain making his vision go dark. Then his fingers slipped, causing him to lose his grip.

As Clark fought towards the surface, he could almost hear the words his biological father had spoken to him many years before. It gave him the strength to fight to the surface and put his head above the water, filling his lungs with much needed air. He struggled to stay on the surface for as long as he could. Then, the darkness closed in around him, and he knew no more…..

Pain.

That was all that registered in Clark's mind as he slowly came back to consciousness. He was vaguely aware of someone framing his face with their hands, cooling his hot forehead.

Suddenly his back was on fire as the kryptonite was slowly being pulled from his side. Unable to help himself, he let out a cry of pain. Finally, the kryptonite was free, pulled from his body. Slowly he opened his eyes. He was met with Lois' concerned ones. For a moment, he was disoriented, and then his mind steadied.

"How did you find me?" Lois just turned her head to stare at Jason. He followed her gaze, and then looked back up at her as she returned her eyes to him.

"Thank you." He groaned slightly as he got to his feet. He stood unsteadily for a few moments before he felt his strength returning to him. Taking a deep breath, he reached over and opened the side door of the sea plane, wind immediately rushing in as the pressure in the cabin changed.

"What are you doing?" At the sound of Lois' distressed call, he looked back. He knew that he had to go back, no matter what. God knew that he still loved her, but she had Richard, and had already shown that she could move on if he was gone.

"I have to go back." He watched as her face filled with silent fear and pain.

"You're hurt!" It broke his heart to hear the pleading underneath her normally determined voice. Clark was helpless to do anything but look at the woman he loved one last time. He knew in his mind that his chance of surviving what he was about to do were slim. Emotions were battling inside him, each desperate to get out, but none were allowed to get past his iron willed control Once already he had left without saying good bye. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

"Good bye Lois."

* * *

_Question, I've been toying with an idea to do a little of Jason POV, any takers on the idea?_


End file.
